In response to the trend of lighter, thinner, and miniature of the development of electronic products, the parts or units to be used in the electronic products are becoming more and more structurally simplified and thus smaller in volume. Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a prior-art thin-type connection base. As shown in FIG. 1, the thin-type connection base 10 is designed for a connector 20 to plug therein, whereas the connector 20 can be a RJ45 connector. As the thin-type connector 10 is formed like a top cover and is able half the volume of other conventional connectors, especially in thickness, such thin-type connection base 10 is specifically designed for those modern electronic products that are to be built thinner and lighter. In FIG. 1, the thin-type connection base 10 is mounted on a circuit board 11, whereas the circuit board 11 along with the thin-type connection base 10 is disposed inside the housing of an electronic device. As the housing is formed with an opening, a connector 20 can be plugged into the thin-type connection base 10 through the opening so as to connect electrically with the circuit board 11.
However, such prior-art thin-type connection base 10 may not be preferred by users as it is disadvantageous in that: since the connector 20 is simply being inserted into the port of the connection base 10 without the use of any means for fixedly securing the same therein, the connector 20 can easily escape from the constrain of the connection base 20, resulting that the electrically connection between the connector 20 and thin-type connection base 10 can be broken very easily.